El minero
by Sweet.dreams.86
Summary: ¿Como se conocieron y se enamoraron la madre y el padre de Katniss? Segundo regalo del amigo invisible navideño realizado en el foro Hasta el final de la pradera para ColorsInTheSky.


**Disclaimer**: THG no me pertenece

Este es el regalo navideño para **ColorsInTheSky** del Amigo invisible del foro _"Hasta el final de la Pradera_" (uno de ellos, hay dos)

Este es el segundo.

* * *

...

Sabe perfectamente que ha habido una explosión en las minas. Se ha oído en todo el distrito. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Y sabe lo que tiene que hacer, correr a su casa, a la botica, porque sus padres la necesitan, aunque ella esté más a gusto allí, con el calor de horno de la panadería dándole en la espalda desnuda.

—Tienes que irte ¿no?

—Ya lo sabes, puede haber muchos heridos—Le besa en los labios sintiendo como en su estomago las miles de mariposas revolotean.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?— ella niega con la cabeza, pensando que el chico puede asustarse de lo que llegue a ver, una quemadura con el horno no es lo mismo que las quemaduras por las explosiones o los aplastamientos de miembros por las rocas. Solo reza porque nadie muera. O al menos no delante de ella, a sus diecisiete años ha visto demasiadas muertes, de mineros, de enfermos, de niños de la Veta desnutridos. Aparenta ser fuerte, pero a veces tiene pesadillas con esas muertes.

—No, Gracias. Vivo a cincuenta metros, Albert...—le besa de nuevo acariciando su pelo dorado.

—Violet...si necesitas...

—Lo sé...te avisaré— se acaba de vestir rápidamente y le da un último beso.

—¿Te veré mañana?—murmura el chico, sabe lo que ocurre cuando hay un accidente, su novia puede desaparecer durante días.

—Ven a verme...—le sonríe y acaba de recolocarse los mechones de pelo que le caen sobre los hombros.

—Te quiero, Violet...

—Y yo a ti...—la joven susurra dulcemente.

—Llevare unos cupcakes para tu madre...

—La consientes demasiado...

—Quiero ser un buen yerno...—la chica levanta una ceja, sonríe y se muerde el labio.

—Eso suena extraño cuando aún no me has pedido que me case contigo...—el chico se ruboriza y aparta la mirada pasándose la mano por el pelo.—Albert, sé porque es, aún me queda una cosecha...yo tampoco quiero prometerme antes...ni siquiera debería estar así...

—¿Así como?

—Así—la chica le señala a él y luego se señala a sí misma—Colándome en la panadería cada vez que tus padres van a por harina para...estar contigo. No está bien.

—¿Pretendías esperar al matrimonio?

—¡Por supuesto que no! pero sé que tus padres preferirían verte con la hija del carnicero.—el chico arruga la nariz en un mueca de asco.

—La hija del carnicero es tan...bruta como su padre...en cuanto a cómo habla y actúa...no es ni la mitad de lo que eres tú Violet...

—Zalamero...—le besa—solo dices eso porque...

—Porque estoy loca y profundamente enamorado de ti desde siempre...— Susurra y ella sonríe abiertamente.

—Ahora sí que me tengo que ir, Albert, ven mañana, necesitaras esos cupcakes porque estoy tardando mucho...

La chica sale de la panadería por la puerta trasera a la ventisca invernal, no sabe por qué pero la mayoría de los accidentes mineros ocurre en invierno, puede que sea porque los mineros encienden fuegos para calentarse y no se dan cuenta de que una bolsa de gas puede explotar.

Llega a la botica y antes de entrar cierra los ojos con fuerza, mentalizándose por lo que va a ver, porque ya oye los gritos procedentes de la trastienda, y puede que incluso haya heridos en su casa, en su cama o en la de sus padres, cualquier lugar es bueno para atender a un herido que no puede costearse un medico.

Los gritos se vuelven más agudos cuando cruza la puerta. En la tienda no hay nadie, todo el mundo sabe que los boticarios no podrán atenderles. Se dirige hacia la trastienda con paso decidido, allí ve cuatro heridos. Dos hombres están recostados contra la pared, con la ropa rota y quemada dejando ver en su piel las brillantes quemaduras, están conscientes y gimiendo por el dolor agudo, esas heridas tienen que doler, aunque sabe que limpias y bien tratadas sanaran sin problemas. hay otro hombre en una silla, la manga izquierda de su mono de trabajo ha desaparecido, así como la piel de su brazo que es sustituida por las quemaduras rojo brillante con bordes algo ennegrecidos, también tiene varios agujeros quemados en el torso, dejando ver el mismo tipo de herida que la de su brazo. El está más grave que sus compañeros del suelo, pero apenas emite sonidos de queja. Aunque el que peor está es el cuarto hombre. Él esta inconsciente y desnudo sobre la mesa donde preparan los ungüentos y mejunjes medicinales. Su padre está trabajando sobre el muchacho, que tiene casi todo el cuerpo en carne viva, Violet supone que se habrá desmayado por el dolor de las quemaduras. Junto con el olor a algodón y piel quemada puede distinguir el olor de la lavanda y la caléndula, sin duda plantas que su padre ha preparado en infusión para limpiar las quemaduras de los hombres.

—Ya era hora que llegaras...

—Lo siento, papá— responde intentando sonar arrepentida de verdad.

—¿Estabas con ese muchacho, Mellark?— ella asiente sin decir palabra—lo imaginaba, no pierdes el tiempo...

—No es el momento, papá...—murmura ella, está harta de la situación con su padre y que él no entienda que ha crecido y que quiere al chico, que se casará con el después de su última Cosecha.

—No, no es el momento.—el hombre carraspea mirando a los tres heridos.— trae una palangana con agua y jabón, necesitamos que estén limpios.

— ¿Algo más? ¿Dónde está mama?

— Tu madre está intentando mantener con vida a otro hombre en nuestra cama.— ella suspira y obedece a su padre.

Cuando regresa no sabe por qué hombre empezar, al final se decide por el que parece más grave, el que está sentado en la silla, tiene los ojos cerrados pero sabe que no está inconsciente, que esté así le permite observarle un poco, es un hombre apuesto. Guapo y atractivo, incluso bajo la capa de polvo de carbón y mugre. Sin duda es de la Veta, tiene el pelo negro azabache, y cuando abra los ojos sabe que sus iris serán grises y que cuando limpie la suciedad su piel será oscura, olivácea brillante. Carraspea para que él la mire, y cuando abre los ojos la chica reprime un jadeo. Son los ojos más intensos y bonitos que ha visto en su vida. Grises como predijo pero de un tamaño y una profundidad increíbles.

—Hola...—tartamudea y tiene que carraspear de nuevo.

—hola...— murmura él frunciendo el ceño por el dolor. Ella cree que nunca le ha visto, aunque distinguir a la gente con la cara negra es difícil. No puede ser mucho mayor que ella, quizás le viera en el colegio, es un distrito pequeño así que todos se conocen en mayor o menor medida.

—Soy Violet...

—Sé quién eres...—murmura él,—todo el mundo te conoce...—carraspea cuando ve el rubor de las mejillas de la chica— no quise ser borde...

—Entendería que lo fueras—se arrodilla frente a él para observar el brazo— tiene que dolerte muchísimo— sorprendentemente su mano parece intacta, los guantes que usan deben de ser ignífugos.

—Podría ser peor— mira a su compañero inconsciente.

—También podría ser mejor...ehmm...no me has dicho tu nombre...

—Jack, me llamo Jack Everdeen...

—bien Jack Everdeen...tengo que lavarte...puede que cerca de las heridas te duela...podría darte algo relajante...

—¿Por qué no empiezas por ellos?—mira a sus compañeros del suelo.

—Porque siendo sincera ambos sabemos que tú estás peor...

—Yo puedo aguantar el dolor, ellos...solo hace un par de semanas que empezaron...es su primer accidente—murmura mientras que la chica se recoge el pelo en dos trenzas, rubias y largas.

—tendrán que aguantar un poco más, y aquí la sanadora soy yo, Jack, yo decido. Y tú me pareces más importante.—murmura clavando sus potentes ojos azules en el iris gris del chico, tanto que queda intimidado.

—Bien, tú sabrás...

—Bien—responde la chica secamente.

Acerca una silla y la coloca frente a él, luego se sienta y le observa un minuto pensando por dónde empezar. No es la primera vez que hace algo así, o cosas peores, en la botica esto está a la orden del día. Pero el chico la pone nerviosa y no sabe el motivo. Sabe que lo primero es retirar el mono chamuscado. Se pasa la lengua por los labios y baja la cremallera del mono. La piel de debajo está limpia y en las zonas que no está quemada, brillante por el sudor, y con algunas cicatrices, algunas que reconoce como quemaduras, pero otras no lo son, lo sabe. Primero retira la manga del brazo sano aunque eso no evita que el chico frunza el ceño, el dolor de una quemadura es el peor dolor que ha sentido. Violet cierra los ojos y mira la otra parte del mono. Sabe que no puede moverle el brazo, por lo que se decide por lo fácil. Cortarlo. Con unas tijeras raja el hombro del mono y se lo remanga al chico por la cintura. Está más fuerte y fibroso de lo que esperaban sus hormonas adolescentes. Se reprende por pensar en eso cuando hace media hora tenia a Albert haciéndole el amor.

Coge el paño y lo humedece en el barreño de agua jabonosa, ha usado su gel, uno que huele a flores. Lo escurre y empieza a pasar el paño por la cara del chico que cierra los ojos. Debajo de la capa de carbón aparece una cara aun más atractiva de lo que esperaba, es demasiado guapo, Violet empieza a recordarle del colegio, aunque ahora lleve el pelo más largo. Debe de tener tres o cuatro años más que ella, quizás por eso no se fijo demasiado, era muy joven para fijarse en un chico de la Veta, con 13 o 14 años los chicos de la Veta le parecían todos iguales. Sigue pasando el paño con suavidad, quitando todo el carbón de su cuerpo. Cuando acaba se queda mirándole. Parece limpio, pero ahora viene la peor parte: Las quemaduras.

—Tienes cicatrices de otras quemaduras...sabes lo que escuece...y el brazo lo tienes...

—¿Perderé movilidad?

—¿Ahora no te importa más el dolor?

—No, quiero saber cuándo podre trabajar de nuevo.—la mira a los ojos. Violet suspira y le coge la mano con cuidado, las quemaduras del torso no son importantes pero el brazo...

—al menos tres semanas...

—no puedo perder tres semanas de trabajo.

— Si quieres que el brazo te cure bien, lo harás—le mira seriamente y el resopla. En ese momento entra en la estancia la madre de Violet, con los ojos rojos, No tiene que preguntar qué ha pasado. La cara de su madre lo dice todo.

—Señora no me diga que...—murmura Jack mirándola, dejando a Violet de lado un segundo.

—Lo siento hijo...estaba muy mal, no deberías haberte arriesgado así.

—Es un compañero, es lo que se debe hacer.— la madre de Violet asiente pero como hay más heridos no puede pararse a discutir. Le coge el barreño a su hija y va a cambiarle el agua para continuar con los otros dos chicos. Violet suspira.

—Le salvaste tú...

—Algo así, aunque no lo suficiente rápido...

—¿Por eso tienes así el brazo?

—Bueno, no ha servido para nada…

—No te martirices, Jack...—coge el bol con la infusión de caléndula y lavanda.—Va a escocer...—susurra cuando empieza a empapar el brazo quemado. Jack aprieta los dientes y gime ahogadamente.— lo siento...

—No importa...—murmura.

Jack aguanta el dolor como buenamente puede intentando fijar sus ojos en la cara concentrada de Violet, que ya no le ve como un chico, si no como un paciente. Cuando acaba con la infusión añade un ungüento de aloe vera y le venda el brazo. Luego le cura las pocas heridas del pecho, sus hormonas vuelven a hacer acto de presencia. Odia que sea así. Solo es un chico más, un chico de la Veta. Un minero quemado.

—ya...esta...—Le mira a los ojos y deja escapar un suspiro— puedes irte a casa...

—¿Podría ver a...mi compañero?

—Ha muerto...

—Quiero verle...—Violet suspira.

—No va a ser agradable…si ha muerto...

—No. Me. Importa—Gruñe el chico, sabe que ella una comerciante no lo entendería.

—No me hables así— espeta la chica—Ven...—Murmura. Ella mira a sus padres antes de salir de la trastienda hacia su casa. Lleva al chico atravesando el pasillo de la casa y sube con él a la zona de los dormitorios, suspira cuando ve que al hombre abrasado, con rasgos irreconocibles, que está en la habitación de sus padres.— Te dejo a solas...—

Deja que el chico entre en la habitación y se queda fuera, esperándole. Puede oírle murmurar algo, hablarle al hombre sin vida, cree que incluso le pide perdón por algo. Cuando sale el chico tiene los ojos rojos o está a punto de llorar o ha llorado. Eso le entristece. Le encoge el corazón, nunca ha visto llorar a un hombre.

— Jack...—susurra— ¿estás bien?

—Tan bien como se puede estar después de sufrir un accidente, tener un brazo inservible, y ver muerto y en ese estado a tu mejor amigo.

—¿Era tu mejor amigo...?— el asiente.

—No sé qué decir...Jack...

—No se puede decir nada...Tengo que irme a casa, tengo que avisar a su familia...y a mi madre, tiene que saber que estoy bien.

—Tendrás que venir todos los días para mirarte el brazo.

—tienes que intentar curármelo en dos semanas...

—Hare lo que pueda...

— Gracias...— El chico se pasa el dorso de la mano por los ojos. Odia mostrar sus sentimientos pero no puede refrenarlos, ha sido un día duro. Violet lo ve, lo siente, ha aprendido a leer las personas, por lo que no piensa mucho cuando rodea al chico por el pecho, y le abraza. El duda un poco pero al final, la rodea con su brazo sano.

—No sé lo qué estoy haciendo...pero...—Susurra ella con los ojos cerrados contra el pecho del chico.

—Lo estás haciendo bien...Gracias, Violet...

—Vale...—susurra sin soltarle durante varios minutos. Cuando se suelta le mira a los ojos— Puedo acompañarte a su casa...y decírselo yo...

—No voy a dejar que una niña haga lo que yo tengo que hacer.

—¿Una niña? No soy una niña—frunce el ceño y le mira—¿qué edad crees que tengo, chaval?

—No sé, ¿catorce? ¿Quince?—ella resopla—¿me he equivocado?

—tenía que haberte metido el brazo en alcohol para desinfectártelo.

—Ya veo que me he confundido...—murmura el chico—¿no os gusta a las mujeres eso? que os echen menos edad.

—no cuando te confunden con una niña—refunfuña.—en tres meses cumplo dieciocho, tío...¿quieres compañía o no?

—No te enfades...—Susurra—y...mejor no...— Suspira— Aunque, ¿podrías dejarme algo de abrigo? No creo que deba salir así...no quiero pagar a tus padres por un resfriado.

—te dejare algo de mi padre...

Cuando el chico se marcha ella se queda levemente confundida, aparte de Albert nunca había abrazado a un chico. Un chico guapo y atractivo que ha perdido a su mejor amigo. Termina de ayudar a sus padres con los heridos, al final, el chico que estaba sobre la mesa también muere, junto con él, son seis los mineros que mueren ese día en la mina. Violet sabe perfectamente que no serán los únicos del invierno, aún no entiende cómo pueden seguir bajando ahí con tan poca seguridad.

Al día siguiente cuando se levanta espera nerviosa la llegada del joven minero, tan nerviosa que cuando el timbre de la puerta suena corre a abrir, y siente una fuerte desilusión cuando ve a su novio allí, y eso le hace sentir mal.

—Buenos días, Albert...—el la besa en los labios antes de que pueda reaccionar.

—Buenos días...espero que aun no hayáis desayunado...traigo esos cupcakes...

—Aun no...Mis padres estuvieron con un chico hasta la madrugada...

—¿cómo...?

—murió, han muerto seis chicos, muy jóvenes...

—vaya, cielo...eso es horrible—susurra el chico verdaderamente apenado.

—Sí que lo es...—suspira Violet—el resto de heridos no están mal. Hay un chico que tiene un brazo...muy mal...pero se recuperará.

—Seguro que un cupcake te hace sentir mejor...—ella no dice nada y deja que Albert la dirija a la cocina. Juntos preparan té y café, esperan a que sus padres se levanten, desayunan juntos, aunque Violet sabe perfectamente que la presencia de Albert no es bien recibida por su padre, aunque no es porque sea él, sino solo porque es un chico, porque en el último Día de la Cosecha, antes de que supiera nada, les encontró besándose y prácticamente metiéndose mano en su sofá. De eso hace ya más de seis meses y aun así su padre no entiende que ya no es la niña de coletas que era.

Cuando el desayuno termina, Albert tiene que regresar a la panadería, y Violet decide hacer una locura, se pone su abrigo más oscuro y se dirige al cementerio del distrito. Al funeral por los mineros muertos. No sabe porque lo hace, no sabe que hace allí, la última vez que estuvo allí fue en el funeral de Maysilee Donner, su mejor amiga, que fue cosechada, cuando tenían dieciséis años, resistió casi todos los juegos, creyó que lo conseguiría, se alió con uno de los tributos de su distrito, ya que ese año fueron cuatro, pero tuvo mala suerte, y aunque gano ese chico y eso elimino la pena del distrito, no lo hizo la suya o la de sus padres, y aun es doloroso ver a la otra hermana Donner, que tanto se parece a ella, porque eran gemelas, es doloroso ver el pajarillo de Maysilee en su ventana y escuchar su canto, aunque no quiere dejar de oírle, le recuerda a ella y le recuerda que ella aun está viva.

Cuando llega al cementerio le busca con la mirada y no tarda en encontrarle. Tiene el pelo hacia atrás, repeinado y esta junto a una mujer y un hombre de la edad de sus padres, la mujer agarra la mano de una niña de unos diez años. Él no llora aunque tiene unas pronunciadas ojeras y los ojos enrojecidos, no sabe si la ha visto pero no lo piensa mucho cuando se acerca a él y desde atrás agarra su mano derecha. Jack se sorprende al verla, no esperaba a la joven de la zona de comerciantes, desentona demasiado con el general de los asistentes pero eso no quiere decir que no le guste su presencia. Tiene la mano cálida en comparación a la suya y ella se la aprieta con fuerza cuando el féretro empieza a descender para hundirse en la tierra. La mujer que esta junto a ellos llora más fuerte y la niña se abraza a ella.

El funeral acaba unos minutos después y él la conduce en silencio fuera de aquel lugar pero sin soltarle de la mano. Ella se deja guiar sin saber a donde la lleva, sin importarle demasiado. Y no se da cuenta de que van a la Veta hasta que ya están en ella.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?—el chico se encoge de hombros.

—Vivo en esta zona...puedes irte si quieres...—intenta soltar su mano pero ella se la agarra más fuerte. No quiere hacerlo.

—Solo preguntaba...

—Vamos a mi casa...¿te parece bien? no esperes lujos. Es muy diferente a la tuya, más...pobre...

—No me importa como sea tu casa...vamos...

La chica es sincera, podría vivir en un cuchitril que no le dejaría solo en esos momentos. Y Jack no quiere que le deje, por lo que de la mano y pisando la nieve sucia llegan a su casa, que está justo al final de la Veta, junto a la Pradera, desde ella se puede ver la valla que rodea el distrito, a Violet le hace sentirse atrapada observar ese trozo de metal electrificado.

Jack abre la puerta de la casa y la deja pasar primero. La casa huele a madera y carbón quemados junto a humedad, el olor no le desagrada del todo. Por lo que puede ver solo tiene cuatro estancias y un cuarto de baño. La cocina, hacia donde la dirige, es pequeña pero está perfectamente recogida y decorada.

—Puedo ofrecerte un té...

—Gracias, me ayudará a entrar en calor...

—Ven aquí, pégate a la lumbre...—hace lo que le dice y nota el calor que desprende, ella le sonríe un poco.

—No te he preguntado como estas hoy...

— La respuesta es la misma...—el chico con una sola mano, la derecha empieza a preparar una tetera, Violet ve que se le complica, por lo que al final ella acaba echándole una mano.— Gracias, me siento un inútil así...tienes que ayudarme con esto...—se mira el brazo.

—Sabes que mis padres no pueden hacer mucho más...necesitas un médico y productos del Capitolio si quieres sanar pronto...

—No puedo permitírmelo, Violet y lo sabes...—ella suspira, ojala todo fuera más sencillo...—Apenas puedo pagar a tus padres...

—No te preocupes por el pago...—en ese momento Violet oye como alguien tose en una de las habitaciones y llama al chico con voz ronca, le parece una mujer, pero no está segura.

—Espera aquí...—el chico desaparece hacia una de las habitaciones. Las paredes de madera amortiguan poco la conversación que tiene el chico con la mujer, le dice que está con una amiga y que pronto le llevara algo de té con leche, que intente dormir un poco más, incluso oye el beso que se dan.

—¿Tu mujer?—Jack sonríe negando

—¿Celosa?

—Para nada—contesta ella— solo soy una niña ¿no?— no entiende porque dice eso y no que tiene novio.

—Una niña tonta...—murmura él— es mi madre, está enferma…

—Oh...puedo examinarla...quizás...

—No, tu padre la lleva tratando meses, no tiene solución...

—¿Qué quieres decir?—él la mira a los ojos.

—Que también se muere...—Murmura— y necesito ir a la mina para conseguir dinero y pagar los brebajes que la ayudan a respirar y a adormecerla para que no le duelan tanto los pulmones.

—Jack...no te preocupes por eso—dice rápidamente la chica— podemos dártelo y ya lo pagaras...

—No quiero favores de nadie, solo te pido que me cures, curéis el brazo cuanto antes, así no puedo ni cazar.

—¿Cazar?

—Mierda, haz como si no has oído eso.

—Pero si lo he oído, ¿cazas? ¿En el bosque? ¿Cómo es?

—Cuantas preguntas...si cazo, en el bosque y es...verde...puedo llevarte un día...—ella niega con la cabeza

—Creo q me daría miedo...

—Estarías conmigo...—nota como el chico se pega a ella y tiene que retroceder un paso, nerviosa, no puede estar tan cerca de alguien, por Albert.

—Bueno, ya lo hablaremos—no entiende esa respuesta, debería ser un no. El silbido de la tetera le aclara el pensamiento y sirve los tés en un par de tazas que Jack saca de un armario.

—¿Qué hacías en el cementerio?—se encoge de hombros sintiéndose atrapada.

—Dos de esos hombres murieron en mi casa...

—Mientes fatal...— Susurra él.

—entonces, según tú ¿qué hacía allí?

—Estar conmigo...—clava sus ojos en los de ella que nota como sus piernas tiemblan ante eso—¿Me equivoco?—suspira y niega con la cabeza, eso hace sonreír al chico, por primera vez desde que lo ha visto, tiene una sonrisa arrebatadora.— Gracias de nuevo, Violet...— esta vez la pilla desprevenida y los labios del muchacho se posan en los de ella en un beso muy suave, aunque ella le devuelve el beso notando mariposas, o pájaros dentro de su vientre, tarda poco en apartarse, seguro que es un mujeriego, con lo guapo que es…

—No me beses así...

—¿Por qué?

—Porque...soy tu sanadora...porque soy una niña...

—Solo tienes tres años menos que yo...—ella suspira de nuevo, el beso le ha gustado pero tiene que ser fiel a lo que Albert le da y le hace sentir.

—También porque yo...estoy con alguien...tengo novio...—el gesto del chico cambia de calmado a sorprendido para por último llegar a ser algo así como apenado.

—Un comerciante...¿no?—asiente sin mirarle.

— El hijo de los Mellark, Albert.

—Solo ha sido un beso, Violet.—susurra él—No le vallas a dar importancia— aunque él si se la da porque hacía varios meses que no besaba a una chica.

—No se la doy...solo…quería que lo supieras...

—¿Qué tienes novio...?—ella asiente— ¿por qué crees que podría importarme eso?

—Me has besado y...—dice nerviosa, luego resopla.—Da igual...¿quieres venir a la botica a curarte?—intenta cambiar de tema como sea.

—Acábate el té, iré a ver si mi madre se ha dormido—vuelve a desaparecer de la cocina y ella obedece y se bebe el té.

—Podemos irnos...

Ni siquiera se habían quitado los abrigos, así que cuando salen al exterior ambos notan más el frío del invierno, ya no van de la mano, como si un muro se hubiera formado entre ellos. En la botica, Violet saluda a su madre que ya está atendiendo a algunos clientes y entra con Jack a la trastienda, donde su padre está preparando los ungüentos y las infusiones, decide que lo mejor es ir a la casa, y lleva al chico a la cocina. Luego va a por lo necesario, la infusión de caléndula, y la pomada de aloe vera.

—Tienes que desvestirte...

—Necesito ayuda, poner es más fácil que quitar...— no tiene que decirlo dos veces para que con sus pequeñas manos Violet le ayude, aunque quitarse la camisa duele como mil agujas no es comparado con lo que siente cuando la chica le retira el viejo vendaje.

—No está mal...creo que apenas quedaran cicatrices

— ¿y la movilidad?— Ella resopla.

—Si no se infecta todo irá bien...

—Entonces procuraremos que no se infecte, preciosa.

Y así empiezan la rutina de curación del brazo de Jack, cada día el chico va a visitarla a la botica, cada día se cuentan cosas, el tarda al menos diez días en reírse por primera vez de algo que ella dice, después de eso, la curación pasa a un segundo plano, cuando ya el chico en vez de pasarse quince minutos con ella, se pasa una hora, y luego hora y media, o toda la mañana.

Ríen y se cuentan cosas, ella se entera de que también es hijo único, que solo le queda su madre que está muy enferma, como ya ha visto, y que no tiene tiempo para novias. Eso último le gusta y disgusta a partes iguales aunque no entiende por qué.

Ella le da los remedios que su madre necesita, le dice que ya se lo pagara, aunque no tiene intención de aceptar nada de él, ni siquiera lo que está gastando en su brazo.

El día que ella nota que su brazo está perfectamente, que puede manejarlo con soltura, se lo dice, no puede retrasar más la agonía del chico ni de su madre, que ven como las reservas de comida bajan. Un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo cuando Jack le dice que volverá a las minas al día siguiente. Ojalá no tuviera que volver ahí nunca, no quiere eso para él, pero es solo un chico de la Veta, no tiene otra opción.

—Prométeme que tendrás cuidado—Violet esta aterrada ante la idea de saber que el bajara a la mina.

—Te he dicho mil veces que lo hare...tendré cuidado, te volveré a ver el Domingo...

—¿El domingo?—ella niega con la cabeza—te veré a la salida, estaré esperándote.

—¿Crees que a tu novio no le molestara eso?

—Albert...—susurra ella—Albert lo entenderá...

—Yo no entendería que esperaras a otro...—murmura él.

—Albert sabe que tú eres...

—Que yo soy...—se queda mirándola intensamente a los ojos, clavando sus penetrantes ojos en ella.

—Que tu eres...un...amigo..—tartamudea.

—¿Solo un amigo?—ella asiente pero cuando nota el chico acerca su cara a la de ella, se pone nerviosa, no sabe dónde mirar, no sabe por dónde escapar, solo cierra los ojos.— ¿y por qué te pones tan nerviosa teniendo cerca? lo he notado...se te eriza la piel, respiras más rápido, te tiemblan las manos...

—Porque...eres...atractivo...—susurra

—te gusto...

—Como a cualquier chica que no sea ciega, Jack...—el sonríe.

—Te veré mañana a la salida de la mina— Violet por un momento cree que va a besarla en los labios pero su beso va a parar a la frente de la chica, luego él se va.

El día siguiente la chica se pasa nerviosa la mayor parte del tiempo, intentando hacer cosas que le distraigan, incluso usa, literalmente a Albert para olvidar durante un rato la agonía que es esperar que él salga de ese agujero. Se asusta cuando besando a su novio piensa en el chico de la Veta. Tanto que prácticamente huye de la panadería después de hacer el amor, dejando a Albert descolocado y preocupado, sabe que algo le pasa, e intuye que tiene que ser por ese chico del brazo quemado.

Ya ha oscurecido cuando los mineros empiezan a salir de la mina, Violet lleva esperando al menos una hora y media sentada sobre una roca, con las manos y los pies helados. Se levanta en cuanto le ve, tiene el cuerpo entumecido pero no le importa. Está ahí, está vivo y sano.

—¡Jack!—le grita y todos la miran, haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojen con intensidad. Uno de los mineros le da una fuerte palmada al chico en la espalda y le empuja hacia ella.

—Violet...—sonríe un poco, está sucio de carbón, pero a la chica eso no le importa cuando le abraza.—que estoy bien...he bajado ahí durante tres años...no me va a pasar nada nunca...

—Eso no lo sabes...—ella frunce el ceño—si te pasara algo..—

—Si me pasara algo ¿qué?

—Tu madre...tienes que pensar en ella...

—Pienso en ella, Violet...—la obliga a arroparse más, hace frio y ha notado que está helada—vamos a verla...tengo que comprobar que ha tomado todo lo que le deje.

No lo duda cuando va con él, cuando entra en su casa y mientras que el se asea y se cambia, ella se queda con la madre del chico, una mujer adorable, dulce y amable, que aunque está muy enferma siempre tiene una sonrisa en boca cuando ella o su hijo están cerca. Al final acaba cenando con ellos.

Cuando llega a casa no espera que su padre esté sentado en el salón, leyendo, esperando a que ella aparezca. Suspira porque espera una reprimenda, un sermón de los gordos, de esos que hacen historia. Pero se equivoca, su padre se levanta y la mira, aprieta los puños, y clava su mirada en sus ojos, le pregunta si sabe lo que está haciendo con ese chico, ella sabe que no se refiere a Albert, pero no entiende a que se refiere, no está haciendo nada malo. Es su amigo, no siente nada por él ¿no? Su padre le deja claro que si elige al chico tendrá que irse a vivir con él, sin nada más, como manda las tradiciones del distrito.

Se va a la cama pensando en ello. Elegir al chico de la Veta seria perderlo todo, pero, ¿cómo va a elegirle? tiene a Albert, en seis meses pasará su última cosecha, se comprometerá con él, se casaran...¿de verdad quiere eso? ¿ser la mujer del panadero? tener niños rubios de ojos azules...Pero ella no imagina así a sus hijos, en sus brazos aparece un niño moreno, regordete, de ojos grises.

Sabe que ha elegido. Aunque no sabe si el chico ha elegido también.

El domingo Jack la recoge en la puerta trasera de su casa. Le sigue. Atraviesan la Pradera, le hace atravesar la valla. Cuando entran en el bosque ella se aferra a su mano, asustada, quiere estar con él, pero no quiere estar en el bosque, le da miedo.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí Jack?—susurra

—Vengo aquí todos los domingos...—de un árbol saca un arco, o cree que es un arco ya que solo lo ha visto en dibujos en los libros.— Es el único día que puedo porque descanso…

—A cazar...

—Sí, aquí me siento libre...

—Yo estoy asustada...hay bichos...

—Hay comida, Violet...carne, verduras, pescado...de todo...

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí, Jack...? tengo miedo...

—Porque quiero que sepas...que si me eliges no te faltara de nada. Comida, tendrás todo lo que quieras, dinero, por mi trabajo y la carne que venda...

—¿Si te elijo?

—Violet...—el chico le coge ambas manos y se las besa.—Me gustas…te quiero...y quiero pasar toda la vida contigo...

—Jack...yo...la Cosecha...

—No me importa la Cosecha, no te cogerán...

—¿Y si lo hacen?

—No hay un "y si…" quiero estar contigo...cásate conmigo...

—¿Y qué hay de lo que soy una niña...?

—Uhmmm...has crecido...—susurra acercando su cara a la de ella—noto como te pones teniéndome cerca, no te soy indiferente...

—No, no lo eres...—los labios del chico se posan sobre los de ella y se besan, se besan con pasión, con urgencia, como si necesitaran para respirar.

—vVen a vivir conmigo...ven conmigo...—apoya la frente en la de ella y su aliento la aturde, sus besos la descolocan, la desorientan. Había elegido...ya le había escogido.

—Iré...—susurra— me iré contigo.—el chico la abraza y la besa en la cabeza.

—Te quiero Violet...

— Te quiero, Jack...

Y así es como la joven Violet cambió su vida llena de comodidades por el amor profundo de un chico de ojos grises, cambio el calor del horno de la panadería en su espalda por la preocupación de verle partir cada día al agujero y la alegría de verle regresar a su lado, cantando, cambio los cupcakes por ardillas estofadas, y por un tueste sencillo, el apellido Mellark por el de Everdeen, y con los años, no muchos, por una niña de pelo oscuro y ojos grises. Como ella quería, como ella soñaba años atrás.

...

* * *

**Nota de autor**: Los padres de Katniss, mi versión de cómo se conocieron. Espero que te haya gustado. ¿Y al resto? ¿Os ha gustado?


End file.
